


Marius, you are late!

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Summary: 街垒已经过去二十年，自认为已经是一位金牌律师的马吕斯因为当事人约见，踏入了一家名叫缪尚的酒吧。#心情不好迫害小马的流水账之作#很难讲究竟是在迫害小马还是在迫害我自己





	Marius, you are late!

马吕斯不喜欢酒吧。他觉得自己作为巴黎最大律所的金牌律师，出入的地方都应该是干净而体面的。但这次当事人要求在缪尚酒吧见面，马吕斯不得不穿着整套西装干净而体面地走进这家酒吧。  
虽是傍晚，但酒吧里人很多。马吕斯只好坐在离小舞台最近的那桌，皱着眉头等待当事人。酒吧里烟雾缭绕，每个客人都大声说着话，生怕声音稍微降低便被他人盖了去。  
马吕斯讨厌侃侃而谈还喷射酒气的人们，眼睛不自觉看向不远处的小舞台。  
舞台上摆着一个完整乐队所需的所有乐器，但只有一个留着黑色卷发、穿着脏兮兮绿衬衣的男子在抱着吉他唱歌，时不时还拿起脚边的酒瓶子喝上一口。歌手的调子很低，刚好填补上酒吧声场的低音区，每一个音都要在酒吧里冲撞几个来回才依依不舍地消融在酒气里。  
歌手有些眼熟。  
“乐队其他人呢？”马吕斯问。  
歌手瞥他一眼，没有回答，拿起脚边的酒猛灌一大口后继续唱歌。

Love of mine  
One day you will die  
And I will close behind  
I’ll follow you into the dark

歌手的位子能将整个酒吧的喧闹尽收眼底，他看着眼前的一切，但他并不想看见，所以他什么都没有看到。马吕斯没来由地这么想。

No blinding lights  
Of tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
And waiting for the hint of the spark

马吕斯突然想起二十年前有家咖啡馆也叫缪尚，那里经常有人在谈论政治。他也参与过几次，但都因为政见不合不欢而散。没过多久，那群人闹起了革命。情场失意的马吕斯也参与其中，但他不为理想，只为死在街垒。  
后来呢？马吕斯想不起来。

If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs  
If there’s no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
I will follow you into the dark

后来他们都死在街垒上。  
马吕斯像是被雷电击中一般，猛然记起自己在街垒那两日到底发生过什么。歌者弹吉他的重音和脑海里的枪响共鸣，一声一声震得马吕斯头痛难耐。  
最先牺牲的是马白夫老先生，安灼拉怯生生地在他额前留下一个吻。巴阿雷在刺刀下结束生命。古费拉克在呼救，伽弗洛什马上也要死于刺刀，一直躲着的马吕斯在这个时候冲出来。他第一枪救了伽弗洛什，第二枪帮了古费拉克。子弹打空了，他拿着厅堂门旁的那桶火药冲上街垒，用同归于尽威胁警卫队。敌人被吓退，马吕斯成了街垒的英雄。  
后来他们都死在街垒上，就连如今还活着的马吕斯也在街垒死过一次。

In revolutionary school  
As vicious as musain rule  
I got my feeling bruised  
By the leader in red  
And I propped the bar as he told me:  
“R, you good for nothing, fool”  
And I heard every word that he said

酒吧客人的高谈阔论中突然出现一种奇怪的严肃思想，穿过喧杂的语声。马吕斯听到有人在谈论拿破仑，“滑铁卢”、“罪行”、“独裁”相继入耳。他四处张望，想看看是谁在谈论这些。然而事实证明，现如今没有人会在酒吧谈论拿破仑。  
“自由。”  
那把曾经插进他那激昂慷慨的倾诉里的冰冷钢刀，穿越时空直入马吕斯的脑海，登时使他凉了半截。他不该在身边寻找谈论拿破仑的人们，而应该在过去、在自己的记忆里找寻。曾经在缪尚咖啡馆你一言我一语唇枪舌战的学生，谈论着革命、未来，赞颂着自由、平等的ABC的朋友们，此刻从遥远的过去同此刻的马吕斯建立了联系，他们的样貌渐渐清晰。  
马吕斯猛然抬头，终于明白为何觉得歌手眼熟——在缪尚咖啡馆，歌手经常醉到昏天黑地。  
歌手注意到马吕斯直白的目光，仍面无表情地继续歌唱。

So if heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs  
If there’s no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
I will follow you into the dark

什么是“ABC的朋友们”呢？这是一个在表面上倡导幼童教育而实际是以训练成人为宗旨的社团。  
在街垒的那个夜晚，他们明白人民还需要时间，但他们已经无法继续等待。他们的牺牲不是飞蛾扑火，而是跳入光明之火只为让火能燃烧更久，照亮更多人，等到醒来的人们。他们不知道自己能燃烧多久，也担心会被世界遗忘，但义无反顾。  
二十年前参与其中只想着没有珂赛特生命就毫无意义的马吕斯，二十年后也毫不费力地忘记一切。  
离开的为什么不是一心求死的我，马吕斯低下头，或许我早已死在街垒，这么多年只是幸运躲过死神的追踪。  
“幸运”从来都不是长久之计。

I will follow you  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No’s on their vacancy signs  
If there’s no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
I will follow you into the dark  
I will follow you into the dark

一曲终了，酒吧突然变得安静。  
马吕斯怔怔地望着歌手，不知该作何反应。歌手仍不看他，拿起酒向整个酒吧举杯。马吕斯突然感到脊背发凉，像是有无数双眼睛在盯着自己。  
回头。  
离他最近的几张桌子是空的，靠墙那几桌坐满了人。他们似乎正在说着玩笑话，个个开怀大笑，可马吕斯一个字都听不见。  
金发男子注意到马吕斯，“马吕斯，你迟到了。”  
马吕斯慌慌张张地站起来，想加入他们。刚走出两步，就被绊倒在地。醉醺醺的客人骂他不长眼，冲他啐了一口。马吕斯笨拙地起身，酒吧又回到原本吵闹的模样——没有空桌椅，没有埋怨马吕斯迟到的学生们。  
歌手又开始唱歌。马吕斯看着他，他分给马吕斯一个轻蔑的眼神。  
马吕斯走出缪尚，没忘记给侍者留下小费，也没忘记给歌手点一杯酒，却把灵魂忘在缪尚酒吧。  
到家时，珂赛特正在厨房做饭。马吕斯深情地吻了吻美丽的妻子，“我爱你”。他回到房间锁上门，找出那把许久没碰过的手枪，子弹上膛。在枪口对准太阳穴的那一刻，马吕斯透过窗户上看到了曾经的缪尚咖啡馆，朋友们微笑着向他招手，格朗泰尔坐在角落面无表情地举杯致意。马吕斯惊恐地放下枪，找出一条深色领带蒙在眼前。  
珂赛特听到一声枪响。


End file.
